Ruh-ul Mesnevi/90
90.BEYİT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. هر كه باكى كنددرراه دوست LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR. O hekimin vaitleri ve lûtufları hastayı korkudan emin etti. All soothing words and promises that physician gave to her made that sick one feel safe and vanished all her fears were. 2. رهزن مردان شدونامرداوست LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR, Hakiki olan vaitleri gönül kabul eder, içten gelmeyen vaadler ise insanı ıstıraba sokar. Some promises are true, sincere... the heart’s always grateful: others are false promises so full of difficulties, truly hateful. Ruh-ul Mesnevi/90 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. Dost, düşman mukabilidir. Burada murâd Allah tealâdır ki, yâr-ı hakîkî¬dir. Nitekim Kuran'da gelir Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet ا لله و لى ا لذ ين امنو Allah iman edenlerin yardımcısıdır (Bakara 257) Ve sair muvassıl-ı Hakk olan vesâite dahi bi't-tab dost ıtlak olunur. Nitekim hadisde gelir Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak ل يؤ من احدكم حتاى اكون احب اليه من وولده و ولده واناس اجمعين Sizden biriniz ben kendisine anne-babasmdan, evladından ve bütün insanlardan daha sevgili gelmedikçe gerçek mânada iman etmiş olmaz (Sahih-i Buhârî; Kita-bu'1-İman, 8) Râh-ı dostdan mu¬râd tarîk-i Hak'dır. Ve husus üzerine hidmet ü emsali murâd olunmak dahi caizdir. Rehzen, yol urucudur.ki, haramı derler. Maksûd, 156 yoldan mü¬rur edeni urmakdır. Arab kâtıu't-tarîk der. Zîrâ yolda tarassud u âyende vü revendeye taarruzu ebnâ-yı sebîlin yoldan mkıtâma sebebdir. Nâ-merd er değil demekdir. Zîrâ merd erdir. Lisân-ı Arabi'de recül mânasına. Hadd-i bu¬luğa varmayınca demezler. Ve merd-i hakîki odur ki, hakîkat-ı reculiyyete baliğ ve vâsıl u kemâl-i insaniye mazhar u nail ola. Nitekim merdân-ı İlâhî derler ki, bulûğ u vüsûl ehlidir. Maksûd-ı sülük ile güzer eden sinn-i erbaîn-de demekdir. Zîrâ erbainde ricâl-i dünyâya kemâl-i akl-ı meâş]] hâsıl olduğu gibi ricâlüllaha dahi tamam-ı akl-ı meâd hâsıl olur ki, keşf-i tâm u tecelli-i âmmdır. Ve bu mertebeye vâsıl olmayana pîr-i nâ-bâliğ derler. Mana-yı beyt budur ki; her ki, tarîk-ı Hak'da ve hidmet-i cenâb-ı mutlakda ve ona muvassıl olan turûk-ı amal u ahvâlin birinde bî-bâklık eylese ve hetk-i perde-i edeb kılsa merdân-ı Hûda'nın yolun urmuş olur. Z îra zararı cümleye sâridir. Ve caizdir ki, merdân mâna-yı lügâvîsine mahmul ola. Bu sûretde rehzenlik mütâbaat olunmak ile halkı idlâle vü tarîk-i Hak'dan ih¬raç u men masruf olur. Ve ol merd ü kes değildir. Zîrâ merd olsa merdâne-sezâ olmayan kârda bulunmaz ve zarar-ı âmme sebeb olmazdı. Veyâhud idlâl-i halka bâis olmakla acûz-ı dehr gibi zen hükmündedir. Zîrâ dünya rehzenlik etmek murâd eylese zen-i pür-zîb ü zînet suretinde temessül eder. Nitekim leyle-i Mirâc'da fahr-ı âlem aleyhisselâma kendini ol suret üzerinde arz eyledi. Velâkin fahr-ı âlem iltifat kılmadı. Zîrâ âlem-i tabiatden güzer edenleri dünyâ idlâle kadir olmaz. Sebeb budur ki, tabiat dünyanın imlâli ve enfüs afakin nüshasıdır. Bu kelâmda mutasavvifeye tenbîh-i ekîd ve tehdîdi şedîd vardır. Tâ ki, ahkâm-ı şeriat ve âdâb-ı tarikat ile mukayyed olup tarîk-i Hakk üzre gideler. Ve şâir erbâb-ı irâdeti dahi bu mânaya tahrîz edeler. Ve illa zamane müteşeyyihleri gibi sırr-ı mehcûrân olurlar ve varta-ı la'nde kalırlar. Ve dalâl u idlâlleri hasebiyle muzâaf-ı ceza bulurlar. Ve mervîdir ki, bir kimesneden bir nâ-sezâ iş sâdır olsa rûz-ı ferda cemî halk ona hasm olur. Ve Kur'an'da gelir. Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet وقاالذين كفرواارنااللذين اضلا نامن والجن والانس تجعلهما تحت اقدمنا ليكونامن الا سفلين Kâfirler cehennemde; Rabbimiz, cinlerden ve insanlardan bizi saptıranları bize göster de aşağılanmalardan olsunlar diye onları ayaklarımızın altına alalım, diyecekler. (Fussilet 29) Pes sâlike lâzımdır ki, nâ-merdler sohbetine rağbet etmeye vü anlar gitdiği tarîk-i delâle gitmeye. Kâle'l-Hâfız;